It's Called Triplets
by tomboy101
Summary: Hermione is a triplet with two sisters. What will happen when these two other Grangers transfer to Hogwarts in the middle of Umbridge's Reign of Terror? The character Simona is dedicated to a best friend who now hates me but I still think she's wonderfu


Two teenage girls stood side by side in the center of a blast ring. Ash was smeared in circle around them like the sun's rays. The wreckage around them wasn't really burnt, just had ash smeared on its surface and looked like it'd been hammered by a bowling ball until it smashed. A bulge under the smashed remains of a desk was the headmistress. "Do you think she's ok, Colleen?" asked the teenager with curly dark brown hair on the right.

"I hope so," Colleen, the girl on the left with wavy gold-brown hair, replied. "She shouldn't have made me mad, but I don't think the fire burned her. See how nothing is burned? It just has a thin coat of ash?"

The other girl nodded then said, "I guess you're right. I still can't believe you lost control. I mean, I know when I loose control it wont hurt anybody at least. But you, you were doing so well at controlling the fire."

"I know, Simona. Believe me, I know," Colleen hung her head in shame at the thought that she could have killed the Headmistress.

A groan came from where the Headmistress was buried under her desk. The sisters' faces snapped towards the wreckage from which she was immerging. The Headmistress was a broad backed, rather large muscular woman with perfect platinum blond ringlets. At the moment those perfect ringlets had dirt rubbed into them and were tousled. Headmistress McFlaggin was struggling to her feet, shoving planks of wood away from her muscled form. Simona hastened forward to help the Headmistress to her up. "Headmistress, we are so sorry. We didn't mean to—"

"You two," she growled in a thick Irish accent. "You two colleens are expelled! I should have known admitting two Brits with uncontrollable magic would be trouble!"

Colleen decided to tweak the irate headmistress' nose a little more. "So," she said, "I'm expelled, but what about Simona?"

The addled headmistress looked at Colleen confusedly. "I said both of you were expelled!" she shouted.

"No," Colleen said, ignoring Simona's warning look. "You said 'Colleen' was expelled, I didn't hear Simona's name."

Headmistress McFlaggin growled, realizing what Colleen was saying. "You know what I meant," she hissed, barley keeping herself under control. "You know your name means 'girl' here. Now, get out!"

The two sisters bolted away from their lived ex-headmistress. They dashed through the corridors, putting as much distance between them and the head's office as they could. Once they reached the dining hall, Colleen slumped against the wall. "Where are we going to go?" puffed Simona as she fought to catch her breath.

"Well," gasped Colleen, "we could go to Hogwarts with Hermy."

"Yes, but she'd kill us before we could get through the gates," Simona said with a little less effort.

"We don't have to tell her we're coming until we get safely under the protection of Dumbledore." Colleen said as she straitened up.

"That could work, or," Simona got a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "or we could tell her we're coming but not why or when."

"I like that," Colleen started walking towards the 5th year's dorm, which just happened to be on the other side of the school. "Let's go write that note now, before we forget." Simona grinned and both girls walked toward the dorms, arms linked and broad, happy grins spread over their faces.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were leaving the Great Hall after dinner when Hermione Granger, who'd been absent since the end of their last class, came running up to them. In her hand she held a piece of parchment. Harry blinked; he could have sworn he saw neon letters written in bold cursive flash from the parchment. By the time he went to take a second look Hermione was in front of them.

"Guess what!" she squealed happily.

"What? You've found a new curse we can use on Umbridge or Malfoy?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look, then turned to Harry and said, "I got a letter from my sisters!"

Harry and Ron nodded. They knew about Hermione's sisters. They went to a small magic school in Ireland, but owled Hermione regularly. They sent her a present every Christmas and a prank letter ever April first, along with the normal correspondence. But this letter seemed to have made Hermione especially happy.

"What is so special about this one, besides it hasn't blown up yet?" Ron wanted to know.

For an answer, Hermione shoved the letter under their noses. Harry looked down at the message and blinked. The words "We are transferring to Hogwarts" flashed a variety of neon colors across the page, never staying the same shade for more than a second.

Ron had taken one look at the message and turned away, trying to blink the spots from his eyes. "Hermione, what the bloody hell was that?" he asked incredulously. "It nearly blinded me."

Hermione smiled wickedly at Ron. "I'm sorry Ron. I must have forgotten to warn you about the colors."

"When are they coming?" Harry interjected, trying to divert a row as Hermione and Ron were glaring at each other.

Hermione turned away from Ron's unhappy face to Harry and took back the letter. "I don't know," she frowned down at the parchment. "They don't say when, only that they are coming. Oh," she groaned, glaring at the letter, "why can't they ever give me a straight answer?" She glanced once more at the message before folding it neatly and slipping it into an inside pocket of her robes.

Ron, having since recovered from his irritation, shrugged and said, "Don't know. Come on, let's got up to the common room. Snape's bezoar essay is due tomorrow and I haven't started."

Hermione frowned at Ron and Harry's retreating backs before shrugging as if to say 'Ah well, can't do anything about it' and began trotting to catch up.


End file.
